Blue Roses
by SnapesyLovers666
Summary: Hemione falls for one man, but her will to be perfect leads her into the arms of another…will she make the right choice! First fic! Read and review plaese! TWOSHOT
1. for the very first time

**Fandom**: Harry Poder

**Summary: **Hemione falls for one man, but her will to be perfect leads her into the arms of another…will she make the right choice? First fic! Read and review plaese! TWOSHOT, COMPLETE

**Pairing: **Filch/Hermione, Snape/Hermione

**Rating: **M so if you dun like these things please turn back!

**A/N: **omg this is my f1srt fanficton! So be nice and please don't flameee . and review or you don't get cookies and SnapesyLovers666 will be sawdddd ): woot wot

_**Blue Roses**_

_Chapter 1: Nightly Visits_

She temptingly, and yet unknownly, walked down the halway shrouded in darkness. It was dark, and damp, and it smelled slightly like rat's tails. Some first years stumbled quietly by. Hermoine ignored them emensely as she comtemplated on how to sneak into the library without Snape noticing her. For a while now he has been giving her trouble about her skirt being too long…her buttons to high up. It was getting…. arousing, but hermoine didn't want any part of that…for now.

As she rounded the corner she suddenly felt as if someone was …staring at her. She stopped, huddling closer into the invisibilililty cloak she took from Harrie's trunk before she started her nightly routine. After a few minutes, she shrugged the feeling of eyes on her… supple female body, and continued on.

She continued to the forbidden sextion. As usual it was locked, but as Hermoine neared the doors they magically (A/N: see cause they are in Hogwarts!) opened. Once again, she felt the arousing sensation of eyes upon her flesh. She turned around to find Filch looking sexily at her.

"Take off that cloak…Ms. Granger"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"…I smelt you….you smell like…blue roses."

She sucked in a breath…that voice. Oh, that voice.

_It was their third year, and they were in Mcgonagals office. Harry and ron sat on the oversized office chairs looking at the older woman sheepishly. Hermionie sat in the chair between the boys._

"_Boys. I heard about what you did to the female prefect's bathroom."_

_The woman looked down at them with that frown on her face. Lines that showed her real age were etched upon her brow. Hermione put her head on her hands and tuned out the stern voice._

"_You two will be serving two weeks of kitchen duty with Dobby" two equal groans showed their disapprovement. "and you, young lady, will be aiding Filch. His close—erm, office, is in the second floor. Go now."_

_Hermoine slowly sauntered down to Filch's office that, somehow, resembled that of a forgotten closet. _

"_Sooo…I see you have to serve your detention."_

"_Yes Mr. Filch"_

"_Please…just call me Fabio." (A/N: I forgot what his actuall name was so his name is Fabio. If you don't like it then deal with it you damn wolf teens!)_

"_Fabio…that's a nice name."_

"_Thanks."_

_They neared their way to the first set of windows. Hermoine's punishment was to help clean the windows that evening._

"_Kay…climb the ladder and start on the first window."_

"_Um…I…uh..am afraid of heights." In reality she wasn't. Hermoine was commended for her bravery on numerous occasions. However, that day all her panties were dirty so she went commando. The breeze felt nice._

"_It's okay…I-I won't let you fall Ms. Granger."_

"_Oh…Fabio…well…okay." She made her way up the ladder, all the while Filch was holding her waist so she wouldn't fall to her doooom. She extended her arm and started rubbing away at the windows. Frustrated, because the window remained that dull grey colour and she was unable to scrape away the filth, she scrubbed harder. _

_Her jerky motions made her body shake lightly._

_Fabio's eyes narrowed. He let a small sly grin spread over his face, so small it was unnoticeable._

_This could be dangerous, if anyone were to find them in such a…provocking… position as hermiony's body extended higher, little grunts of effort escaping her mouth, body shakin', hair wild and untamed… while filch held on to her from behind…._

_He leaned in a little more. He told himself it was to be able to balance better on the thin ladder. Filch gave a small sniff. She smelled like….blue roses. _

"_You smell like…blue roses." He said._

"_Oh—ah, yes, my shower gell…it's good for the skin, Madame Ponfrey gave it to me…it's made of…blue roses.." Her voice faded away, as she momentariluy stopped scrubbing._

_Filch didn't respond. He told her to grab on to the ladder as he climbed down to get more cleaners._

"_OH, PLEASE DON'T I'm—I'm scared that a bird…will…come crashing through the window…and…" her mind worked quick to come up with an excuse from keeping Flinch on the lader – and her uncovered bottom safe from his view._

_Filch assured her that the windows were bird and animagus-proof and he made his way down the rickety steps._

_He raised his head to see how she was doing, and was shocked by the sight that greeted him._

"I haven't seen you in a while Ms. Granger"

"Please…I've told you to call me Hermi."

"Oh…I'm s-sorry Hermi…"

"It's okay…Fabio."

"It's been too long..where have you been?"

"Well…Snapes been," She looked away. "watching me lately."

"Again?" Filch almost yelled.

"Shh…you know nothing's going to happen." She tucked her hair behind her ears as she looked away. Her gaze moved to the furry body that purred by Filch's feet. Heermionie got a sudden feeling of jealousy, _she_ wanted to be the one in contact with his…toned…bodey.

Mrs. Norris seemed to be taunting the poor love-stricken girl. The cat toyed with Filch's legs with it's tail...back and forth. Filch bent down to masage the majestic feline's ears. Hermioney's jealousy rose to extreme levels. If only she could be Mrs. Norris, if only Filch could touch her that way, if only…

Filch looked up. Heermonie was unbuttoning her laced buttons, all the while her skirt growing shorter (A/N: its magikal okay!)

The first thought that went through his head was '_What the fuck?' _closely followed by his second thought '_fuck I'm hungry'._

"Fuck I'm hungry." Filch exclaimed.

Hermiorne stopped her (seductive) movements. She _blinked. _"What?" She asked, confused.

Filch looked at her sweetly, he loved her naiveity. "I'm hungry _for you_."

"Oh" Heermionie sucked in a breath. There were soft butterflies in her stomach. Well, they actually felt like those mutant flying beetles they used in the polyjuice potion in Snape's potion class.

_Snape…_ she couldn't stop thinking about him, everything reminded her of him.

Filch noticed her full attention wasn't on him. He grabbed her hips and pushed her closer to him.

"If you're not ready-" Filch started.

"No I-I'm…I've been wanting this...ever since that day on the ladder…" She was feeling brave, as she finished unbuttoning her blousse.

Hearmoonie slowly brought her hand to the buckle of Filch's jeans (A/N: He changes to his casual clothes at night, obvs). She slipped her small hand into his pants and grabbed tender flesh. Filch groaned. The sound was music her Hermony's ears.

Such a harmonious noise to come from such a harsh looked man... it was nothing short of amazing. The groaning bellowing from Filch was getting louder the slower Hermioner pumped. He was almost begging for the young tease. Just as she was beginning to quicken her pace the cat that Hirmeoni envied clawed at her exposed chest.

"AAh!" screeched Hermoiny in a pained fashion.

"MRS MORRIS! Get of you stupid cat!" Filch grabbed the hairy creature from hermionio's uncovered body and attemted to wrestle her off hermionie's bare body. As soon as the cat was thrashing in his owners arms, the young lady covered her breasteses with her rattled shirt. Her face of shock turned to the cat, and she saw the devils face.

"Ahh!" she screamed once more.

"Shhh, it's okay" Filch told Mrs Mrris as he headed to the tiny closet within the closet/office they were in and gently placed the creature inside, he petted her softly and whispered lovelies in her ear until she started purring.

Hermione's face was a splotchy red with fury. How dare he act like that towards the stupid cat when _she_ was the one that was viciously attacked by the ferocious creature? How could he ignore her needs like that?

She looked over at the feline, as Filch's hand ran over the mated fur. She shivered, imagining that hand running over her own body, taking care of her, loving her, _needing her…._ And it would of happened if it wasn't for that ugly thing.

Outraged, she put on her clothing, her shirt backwards and inside out, her skirt crooked, hair flying every which way. Filch finally noticed her and reached an arm to touch her.

"Hirmieno! Don't leave me like this, it's okay, Ms Morris is just a little upset because I didn't give her her midday treat. She'll calm down in a jiffy."

"My NAME is HERMIONEE! Can't believe I let you use me like that." She looked at him, with his manly bits hanging out from his open fly, and felt a wash of desire. Maybe she _should_ stay…just a little longer.

No. She must be a STRONG, INDEPENDENT woman. She strode purposely towards the open door.

Fich's face twisted into an ugly scowl. "Whatever you whore; I'll find someone else to fuck. That red head friend of yours seems like a nice choice….."

She screamed once more, like a banshee, and slamed the door shut. She ran to the bathroom, which took around 20 minutes because the moving stairs were being unruly, and leaned again a sink. She couldn't believe such spitefull words came out of his mouth! What was she thinking, giving herself to him like that?

She looked at her face in the mirror, and broke down crying. Here she was, alone, and… _unsatisfied_…once more. It seemed like it was her fate. To die and old lady, to die…

…_a virgin._

"Ms Granger?" A low, velvety voice suddenly made itself known, it belonged to a face with strong facial features and long, black hair. The air of arrogance around him. (A/N: OMG can you tell who it si? YOU'LL SEE NEXT CHATPER11!11!)

She gasped, and looked up at the mirror, toward the door.

That's when she saw him.

**A/N:** OMG OMGOGM a cliffy! I know; you'll have waitttt! But fear not, the wait will not be long.


	2. make love not war

**A/N: **omg! Here it sis guys! The long waited SECOND CHAPTER! I know some (okay okay a lot) of you were waiting patientlyy! Sory for the cliffy last chapter, but it was nesecary for the story to be as good as it is! It brough suspence –giggle-

And thanks to all my reviewersss you guys are love! And for "_concerned citizen" (_haha, very funny. oh wait. ITS NOT.) this isn't a JOKE okay? just because its not up to the SUPER HIGH standards that you set doesn't give ou the right to bash it kay?

**Edit 1:** wowww guys, really? you honestly think I would make different acoutns _just_ to review my own story? no offence but you are kind of a little pathetic; _yeah _i don't have the best spelling and _yeah _this story is a little out there but I wrotte it because it made me happy, and i'm sure theres other ppl out there who it makes happy too, and if it DOESNT make you happy then TOUGH LUCK, go find one that does instead of trying to bring me down.

But for everyone else:

Read on!

_**Blue Roses**_

_Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Territory_

"S-Snape!" The shocked girl gasped in surprise.

"That's Professor to you. " He corrected.

"Sorry…Professor what are you doing in the girl's lavatory?"

"Oh…I usually follow weeping girls into the bathroom. You never know when they need…" Snape took a step closer to Hermoeni "…comforting."

A chill went through the supple girl's body. Filch had been the apple of her eye (A/N: I love using old sayings!) for quite some time now, butt the potions teacher had been dropping hints on how she can aid her house. Most of the time she felt meek and useless around Hary and Ron even though everyone in the school admires her for her brilliance and courage so she wanted to do something for them.

"But Professor, I wasn't weeping."

"You will be after I'm finished with you." Harmoine winced, yet she didn't mind his subtle harshness. She knew at times the Professor could be…soft.

"Professor, how many girls have you…um…helped?"

"Does it really matter my little rosebud?" Harmoine thought of Filch for a sixteenth of a second. It was worth it though…as long as Griffindoor won the House Cup, everything would be okay.

"How many house points would you give me, professor?" The youth questioned her admirer sexily.

"Depends how well you mix my potion." He ripped off her already ripped blouse.

"Ugh!" Hermooni gasped in pleasure. She secretly liked this form of foreplay. She lowered her voice and whispered in Snape's precious ear "Mmm…Professor would you mind if I removed your cloak?"

"Not at all my lovely Hippogrif." Hermoiny slowly unbuttoned his cloak as it fell away from his slim body. "Now get on your knees."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did I stutter? Now!" She couldn't believe it. A second ago the potions master was saying just what Hermoiny wanted to hear, but now he showed his true colours. In reality, Snape was as harsh and as cruel as the Dark Lord Himself.

Hermoine slowly desended onto her knees. She grabbed Snape's already throubbing piece and started to stroke it until he interrupted. "I didn't imply I wanted your feminine touch…" Harmione paused. She stuck out her tongue cautiously towards the professor's thingy, gently tasting his abnormal taste. Again Filch flashed through her mind. Why couldn't this be him?

She thought about it again, he hadn't treated her as well as she had fantazised about all those lonely nights….

Hermoonie was harshly brought back to reality by a harsh tug of her hair.

"Get on with it woman, we don't have all day." Herimion looked at the member pointing straight at her. She would do anything fro those house points! She took a deep breath, opened her mouth and enveloped the rigid member with her… moist cavern. Snape let out a low growl of pleasure and pushed Hermione's head closer.

She closed her eyes tightly, and focused on not gagging, but found out that she wasn't gagging at all. It seems sucking was another of her natural talents; she _did _pass her owls with straight Os, [A/N: if you DON'T know wht that means then u shoulnt be raeding this!].

Happy with this new piece of information, and armed with a whole new feeling of sexiness she started bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on his... hot manhood. She then started making little mewling sounds, figuring the vibratoins woud feel good for Severous.

She was right. Snape suddenly felt a euphoria of pleasure! It was a whole new world. He started to feel the rythm of Harmoonie's head bobs and started to thrust his hips to the beat. "Hrrnnrgh… " The professor moaned. Hip thrusts getting more and more violent.

Hermionie placed her hands on her Profferu's hips, in a lame attempt to hold off the thrusts a little. She was unable to; Snape was too strong. Somehow, she felt a sense of power, she couldn't believe she could reduce the proffesor to a grunting, thrusting being thing. He is usually so composed. Herminoe looked up, with a little effort, to see his black strands of hair magically flying aounrd his head as he moved, his breaths coming out in harsher and harsher pants. She moaned once more for his benefit.

And that benefit for her potions master was greated with a shower of pleasure. Harmonie tried to swallow Snape's euphoric juices, but there was just too much. Eventually her hole face was covered in his happyness. "Professor..." the young teen gasped between coughs "...would you like anything else?

"Get up." Herminuoe stumbled as she followed the order, her knees hurting from the hard floor. She looked down at the Proffersor's spent wand...it seemed like the floor wasn't the only thing that was hard. Snape grabbed her roughly and turned her around. "Grab onto the sink." She did just that and stuck her behind out to him, unsure and doubfull.

At that very instint the sound of flowers hitting the ground resounded throughout the small bathroom. Harmony turned, blue roses lay on the cold bathroom floor.

"FABIO! It's nto what it looks like!" But it was too late. Filch was already sprinting down the halway sadistically (A?N: cuz he is sad guys!) weeping all the while. Hermone tried to follow the suicidal looking man, but Snape wouldn't late her go.

"Profesor Snape! Please!" cried the poor girl, but he wouln't let her free form his deathly clutches. "Suplemenarioa!" Harmeoni casted the paralyze curse and ran after Filch.

"Fabio! Fabio!" the histeric girl cried. She ran by the room of requirement only to hear the muffled sound of a muffled sob. "Fabio?"

"No! Don't come in!" Despite his request Harmone opened the door to find a room full of tissues with a man huddled in the middle of the mess.

"FABIO!" Heermony cried out once and waded into the room filled with teasues.

"Leave me alone!" Ficlh cried.

Hermoni threw herself at the sadistic man with all her force, which was a lot. He cought her bare body by the skirt she was wearing.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..."Filch cried into her shoulder.

"NO! It's my fault... I was too caught up with trying to het housepoints and I just...I-I..." Heermony hugged herself closer to him, with the intent of never letting go. She was done running.

"So it was...for the house points?"

"Yes! Yes! Fabio I would never..."

"Shhhhh...it's alright now...it's alright."

_Meanwhile..._

"Harry what are you doing?" asked a disgruntled Ron, one of his plucked, ginger eyebrows raised.

"Oh whell you know, just looking in the Room of Requrment…" Answered the most powerful teen of wizardly.

Ron positioned himself over Hary. "….HERMYO-" Harry claped his hand over his firey haired friend's mouth.

"Shhhh! Quiet Ron!" Harri noticed Ron's eyes widening every second and he knew he had to explain. "Kay so a few years back I pulled a prank on Harmone by pouring mud all over her panties making her have to be commando as a prank. That was the day she spent detention with Filch. I came around the corner as Filch was looking up her skirt! AND HAERMIONE WAS SMILING!" Ron's eyes got even wider. "It took a reeaallly long time, but I finally hooked them up! Now…just one last spell.." Harry removed his hand from Ron.

"What spell are you going to use Hary?"

"Erecto patronum!"

The two friends heard a gasp from the other room. "OH! Fabio how-"

"SHH! YOU'LL SCARE IT AWAY!"

**A/N: OMG GUYS** SO THAT WAS IT! my first fanfiction is complete!1! I'm so proud, and nothing you can say will bring me down! Thanks for your unwaivering support; specially for _**WERD**_ and _**SOCCERROXY200**_! you guys are great lets rite togehter sometime!

Wait for the next story; it's going into YAOI. first yaoi fic!

expect greatness (:

BTW: what are your harry potter OTPs?


End file.
